


Трое

by Hrenougolnik, Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Пост-канон, брокостаки были вместе до Щелчка, Баки и Брок развеялись, Стив канонно остался один, а потом они вернулись.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 65
Collections: MCUOTPFAV





	Трое

– Оброс, как канадский лесоруб, – Баки тянет Стива за пряди на затылке, а сам трется щекой о его бороду. – Оброс, – повторяет он с видимым удовольствием.

Стив лежит на боку, волосы у него почти до плеч, над вспотевшей шеей они завиваются в кольца. Стив выгорел под солнцем, зато борода у него темная в рыжину. Мало кто сейчас признает в нем бывшего Капитана Америку, разве что охотники за вибраниумом, на которых он охотился в Ваканде в те короткие счастливые месяцы. Но Ваканда далеко, а они в Нью-Йорке. Снова. Спустя целую жизнь, Щелчок и смерти спустя.

– Держи его так, Бак, – Стив чувствует, как сзади к нему прижимается второе горячее тело, еще одна рука обнимает его, знакомой тяжестью ложась на ребра. Баки целует нежно, ладонь на затылке не пытается удержать, только гладит по волосам, другой рукой он мягко тянет колено Стива выше, укладывает к себе на бедро.

– Вот так, – довольно выдыхает Брок Стиву в шею.

Он входит медленно, смазки осталось достаточно с прошлого раза, и так же медленно Стива затапливает жар. Он за бедро притягивает Брока ближе, плавится между ними, растворяется в общем запахе, в тесном кольце двойных объятий. Стив только надеется, что это ему не снится.

Поэтому борода и отросшие волосы – мельком наталкиваясь на свое отражение в зеркале, в редких витринах и в окнах автомобилей, Стив хочет быть уверен, что все по-настоящему, он не один. Он снова не один, господи боже. Больше не нужно заставлять себя делать каждый вдох, не нужно убеждать других держаться, когда у самого уже нет сил.

Расставаться даже ненадолго почти физически больно, у Стива пока не получается отпускать сразу обоих. Четыре месяца слишком мало, чтобы искупить боль пяти одиноких лет. У Баки и Брока этих лет не было, их будто протащило сквозь время, пока Стив мучительно проживал каждый длинный день, но они и сами стараются не выпускать его из вида. Мир вокруг все еще не кажется надежным местом. Кроме таких мгновений, как сейчас.

Баки прикусывает Стива за губу, не больно, но достаточно, чтобы вернуть в реальность. Ладонь Брока ложится на горло, пальцы Баки сжимают и выкручивают сосок, спускаются ниже, дразнят головку члена, а потом смыкаются вокруг ствола нежной и нужной хваткой. Брок что-то хрипит Стиву в загривок, двигается отчаянными рывками, кусает в плечо и, вздрагивая, замирает, распластавшись по его спине, пока Баки уверенными сильными рывками доводит Стива до края.

Баки и Брок целуются над его плечом. Стив все еще не знает, на каком он свете, зато чувствует, как горячий напряженный член Баки прижимается к его животу, ощущает его дрожь. Баки на грани, ему не хватает прикосновений, мало того, как Брок вылизывает его рот, сладко и требовательно, не давая даже вдохнуть. Баки стонет, и Стив понимает, что должен бы откатиться в сторону, уступить место, но вместо этого гладит Баки между ягодиц. Он немного давит на вход, вводит палец едва на фалангу, Баки вжимается лбом в его плечо, его семя пачкает Стиву живот.

Стив дает Баки время успокоиться, мягко поглаживает его поясницу, пока Брок гладит Баки по плечу. Баки с блаженным вздохом откидывается на спину, и Стив ложится рядом, притягивает Брока ближе и получает поцелуй, прежде чем Брок тоже опускает голову на подушку. Он морщится из-за лезущих в нос волос, но не отодвигается.

Стив едва успевает подумать, что нужно бы сходить в душ, и засыпает.

Свет из незанавешенного окна падает на висящий на стене щит, Сэм его не принял – только Стив да еще Баки могут бросать его с такой силой, что он становится оружием. Так что Сэм обходится звездно-полосатой формой и привычными крыльями. У Стива форма другая, у них у всех. Целая полка в шкафу занята униформой спасателей. Городу нужна самая разная помощь, людей и техники не хватает, и тогда Стива или Баки вызывают внеурочно.

Они все равно приезжают всегда втроем.

Сегодня телефоны молчат, у них есть эта ночь, и будет утро, и до новой смены еще больше десяти часов. Брок вздыхает, ворочается, обнимает Стива. Почти сразу рядом ложится вторая рука, Баки в полусне находит предплечье Брока, накрывает своей ладонью, несильно сжимает пальцы вокруг.

Стив спокойно спит.


End file.
